To ensure that they meet performance requirements, telecommunications networks require testing of their physical components, including connecting hardware such as fixed connectors (jacks). Testing protocols such as those set out in the ANSI/TIA/EIA 568.B and 568.C standards require that twisted-pair cabling used in such networks meet optimum thresholds of certain field-test parameters including insertion loss, near-end crosstalk (NEXT) loss, far-end crosstalk (FEXT), return loss and propagation delay. Connecting hardware used with twisted-pair cabling must meet corresponding Connecting Hardware Transmission Performance standards.
In order to perform the above-mentioned tests, a test plug connected to field-test equipment is mated to the connecting hardware. The connecting hardware requires suitable far end termination in order to complete the test setup. In the case of jacks for 8 position 8 contact (8P8C) connectors, generally referred to as “RJ45 jacks”, this requires terminating physical wires (which are in electrical communication with a printed circuit board) onto the Insulation Displacement Contacts (IDCs) of the jacks. Termination of wires is typically time-consuming and labour-intensive. In addition, the wires have an inherent variability in their length, number of twists, and proximity to each other, all of which can adversely affect the reliability of the testing method.
It would be desirable to overcome or alleviate the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.